Humans raise milk-producing livestock, such as cows, to get a lot of milk quickly. The milk production of a cow is highly correlated with its eating status, so a farm operator has to ensure that each cow intakes enough grass or feed.
However, due to the limited manpower of a farm, in the past a cow may significantly become thin before the insufficient eating situation of the cow is noticed. While the milk production of the cow have been influenced.
In recent years, the radio frequency identification has been applied to cow management. An electronic tag can be in a form of a chip implanted into a cow body or in a form of a tag suspended on a neck of a cow. The electronic tag has the identity data of a cow, and some sensing devices and transmission devices are disposed in each feeding field having grass or feed, and when a cow come to eat, the cow identity of the cow can be transmitted to a management computer, and the feeding status of the cows can be under supervision.
However, an electronic tag is a chip implanted in a cow or a tag hung on a cow, and there is a risk of chip failure or tag-dropping. Moreover, the electronic tag may have a false sensing situation, for example, the electronic tag may be sensed when a cow just walk by a feeding filed instead of feeding. In addition, an electronic tag is an unnatural foreign matter for a cow. If a cow wears an electronic tag for a long term, the psychology of the cow may be influenced, thereby violating humanitarian spirit, or even causing actual health hazards that have not be scientifically proven.